One embodiment of the present invention is a golf trainer that is a template that is placed on the ground and provides a visual presentation of many fundamental set up and alignment functions for a golfer to consider when attempting to strike a golf ball correctly. This trainer will create the proper muscle memory for a consistent and more “perfect” golf swing. The template may be composed of multiple distinct sections that may be used together or independently.
One embodiment of the trainer is made in the shape of a rectangle with an arrow shape at one end. The ball is placed within the frame of the trainer and the graphics printed on the trainer provide a visual template that identifies key the aspects of proper alignment between the golfer, the club, the ball and the target. Because the ball is placed within the frame, the golfer has an overview of many functions that must be considered at one time and this causes the golfer to focus and concentrate more on each practice swing which builds proper muscle memory and results in a more “perfect practice”.